Razors have been used for centuries to facilitate the grooming of a body as well as other uses. However, grooming of the human body has been the dominant commercial area for decades. Technologically, razor designs have thus advanced dramatically as demand has grown within the last century. Razors have progressed in design from a single, linear sharpened blade to specially mounted multiple, linear blade assemblies facilitating the shaving of the face and other generally planar areas of the human body. The advantages of multi-blade assemblies are well known. Typically, multi-blade razor structures include a plastic housing that supports the multiple linear blades in a staggered, generally parallel relationship, whereby the skin surface shaved by the passage of the first blade is additionally shaved by the passage of the second and/or multiple other blades resulting in a more efficient shaving process. One of the key aspects in multiple blade assemblies is the mounting configuration and the safety aspect for protecting the skin of the user from nicks, scrapes, and scratches by exposing only the portion of the linear blade necessary for grooming.
Other improvements in razor blade designs have included means for mounting single razor blades in a housing imparting a bending to the blade to thereby facilitate the presentation of an arcuate single blade within a safety blade housing for shaving sloped areas of the human body, such as under arm and groin regions which are typically non-planar in formation as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,982 to Ferruzza. The advantage of such an arcuate assembly is readily apparent by virtue of the fact that some areas of the human anatomy are not substantially planar and are often considered required grooming areas. These areas are typically sensitive to sharp razor blade exposure. Therefore, any improvement in razor designs that may eliminate the danger of cuts and/or nicks from the shaving procedure and/or improving the efficiency of the shaving procedure in such delicate areas of a body, would be a marked advantage. Further other improvements in razor design include safety razor blade units including a plurality of blades with parallel sharpened edges as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,212,777 to Gilder et al.